


How Easy it all Seemed

by Burningchaos



Series: Fragile Streets of Gold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: James and Lily make their choice





	How Easy it all Seemed

James sat down next to Lily and looked toward his friends as he spoke, “The prophecy said he, I don’t think it applies to us.” Lily rubbed her hand across her ever growing baby bump and nods. “I agree.”

Sirius stood and started pacing around the room, “Either way we shouldn’t take any chances. I don’t like how focused Dumbledore seems on it appling to you or Frank and Alice’s baby.” He turned toward Remus, “It seems wrong, you hiding here when the manor has better wards plus he is sending Remus away. The werewolves are never going to support the Ministry when they keep passing laws to suppress them. Especially since Fenrir is out there turning people indiscriminately and terrifying them into submitting to him.” 

“I agree with Sirius,” Remus leans forward earnestly. “The few wolves I know who don’t support Fenrir live in the muggle world and refuse to lend their support. Going to visit the packs is ridiculous and I would much rather to be here for the birth of our girl.” A silly grin graces his face as he says the last bit. 

“Not to mention Albus could do something about the werewolf laws if he wanted to,” Lilly snarled, “then he wouldn’t have to send anyone they would come to us.” She leaned against James. “Ceely could you come here a moment?”

“Mistress?” A tiny house elf pops into the room wearing a smart dress with the Potter seal on it.

“Could you tell the other elves to start packing up the house? We will being moving back to the Manor tomorrow.”

Ceely bounces, “Yes Mistress,” and disappears. 

“Well that's sorted,” James laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little piece that will connect to the next one. This story will be told out of order.


End file.
